Where I want to be
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Almost a year later, Elsa finds she must face the man that tried to take the lives of herself and her sister. When she arrives at the Southern Isles, she was not prepared to find out that Hans has been hiding a secret just like her. When he flees from the city and takes shelter in the brutal plains, it's up to her and the only brother that cares to find him, learning more about him
1. Prince Guide 101

Nickolaus- King, First son

Jacob- Nickolaus' right hand man, Second son, Married to a woman named Maria, cold and looks down his nose at the younger brothers

Sebastian- Third son, Acts as the bridge between the younger brothers and Nickolaus, kinder then Jacob

Kell- Fourth son, ill and weak, doesn't come out much

Jack-Fifth son, Scholar, book smart, A spy for Nickolaus

Harry- Sixth son, Andrew's fraternal twin, General in the army of the Southern Isles, hard and strict

Andrew- Seventh son, Harry's fraternal twin (Younger), kinder then Harry, actor

John- Eighth son (Bastard), left because he felt alone and unwanted.

Eric- Ninth son, Sociopath, another spy for Nickolaus

Eli- Tenth son (Bastard); Quiet

Nathaniel- Eleventh son, Kind to Hans, Strong willed, Not afraid to call out of Nickolaus and the older brothers

Alexander- Twelfth son, soft-spoken and kind

Hans- Youngest son

* * *

This is a reference for both myself and the readers of this story because there are a lot of characters that need to be kept track of and a majority are the brothers. Also as a side note; Nickolaus, Jacob, Sebastian, and Kell are all blood brothers, so same mother and same father. Jack, Harry and Andrew and Eric are the sons of the King and his second wife, making the first four and these guys half brothers. John and Eli were born out of wedlock and Nathaniel, Alexander and Hans are also blood brothers because they were born to the same mother.

...

Sheesh, that hurt my brain. As you can see, Hans' family is kinda complicated, but anyways. Hope it helps.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: I'm well aware that I should post for my other stories but I watched Frozen a little while ago and I loved it. :3 I thought that both Elsa and Hans were interesting characters despite all the crap they get, particularly Hans because of the way they presented him in the movie. Yes this is a Helsa story and Hans will have powers like Elsa because I think that would be neat and the writers of the screenplay original came up with the idea that both Elsa and Hans were the villains and Anna was the hero. Personality I liked that idea so that's were this brainchild came from. Anyways, I only my Ocs

Happy reading!

* * *

Drip...Drip...Drip

The thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles, Hans groaned in irritation as he sat on the cold stone floor of his cell. The cuffs on his wrists were his painful reminder how he ended up in the dungeon in the first place. He was so close to the throne and he would have gotten it if Anna hadn't intervened. The red haired prince gritted his teeth in anger. He then sighed through his nose.

"I am good as dead now." He muttered bowing his head. Hans sat and listened to the steady dripping of the water in the corner of the room.

"At least they let me keep my gloves." He reasoned with himself. He sighed again.

"That was pathetic." He muttered bitterly, bowing his head.

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, only to descend into the unpleasant memories of his childhood...

* * *

Harry and Jacob were bullying him again. Harry was the sixth son and Jacob was second in line. Even if they were in two different places in the line of inheritance and were only half brothers, they could agree that they took pleasure in making the youngest, Hans completely miserable. Harry was as hard as nails and would slap someone if he was angry enough or they were being, in his opinion, an idiot; Something that Hans was regularly called by him. On this particular day, Harry had tripped Hans and sent him into a fountain. Jacob was shuffling snickers at his expense while Harry was outright laughing. That is until a voice cut in.

"Harry! Jacob!" Hans pushed a wet mass of hair out of his face to see Nathaniel looking ready to explode. He felt relief replace the miserable feeling he had been feeling a moment earlier. Nathaniel was the eleventh son and he was the closest to him. Harry scowled when he spotted Nathaniel.

"Aw, Nathan, you had to spoil it." Nathaniel just ignored him and helped the younger red head out of the fountain. After the boy was out of the fountain, Nathaniel glared at the other two brothers.

"The next time you treat Hans like that, I'll give you a beating myself." Harry just snorted and walked off with Jacob not far behind. After they were gone, Nathaniel turned to the youngest of the brothers.

"Are you alright, Hans?" Nathaniel reached his hand out only to have Hans slap it away.

"I didn't need you to recuse me, Nathaniel. I'm fine on my own." He started to walk away when Nathaniel called to him.

"You may not like to admit it, but I'm the only family you've got." Hans gave a snort.

"Back off, Nathaniel."

"Hans-" Hans didn't listen, he just kept walking and Nathaniel chased after him, calling his name.

"Leave me alone."

"Hans!" Finally, Hans' fist clenched.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" He snapped, turning on his heel and sweeping his hand in a wide arc. What surprised both of the brothers was the flames that shot out of the younger man's fingers. Luckily Nathaniel took a step back and avoided being burned, but he looked at Hans with bewildered eyes.

"Hans..." He didn't reply. He just ran off and hid in his bedroom and didn't reappear for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hans awoke with a start and the cold metal on his wrists brought him back to reality. He groaned as his neck gave a pop. He was sore from sleeping with neck pinched forward. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and both Nathaniel and Alexander, stepped through the door. Nathaniel had gotten older, but he looked the same and Alexander had grown his dark brown hair out to tie it back. Nathaniel opened the cell and knelt in front of Hans.

"Hans... Nickolaus and the others are saying that you tried to kill Queen Elsa and her sister. Is it true?" Hans hated the look that his brother was giving him and just by his voice, he could tell that Nathaniel didn't want to believe it, but Hans knew that he had to be honest. He owed Nathaniel that much for being so kind to him. Hans sighed through his nose and nodded. Nathaniel swallowed.

"Why?" That made Hans' head snap up.

"Why do you think?!" He hissed, startlingly both of his brothers and himself.

"I wanted to get the hell away from this kingdom. I hate it here!" Nathaniel seized his younger brother's shoulders.

"HANS! STOP!" Hans' breath was short and Nathaniel glared at him with intense brown eyes.

"Hans, you tried to commit regicide. Nickolaus is furious that you pulled a stunt like that, he, Jacob and a few of the others are wanting your head placed on a pike!" That made Hans calm down.

"What?" Nathaniel nodded.

"Luckily, Alexander and I convinced them to reconsider, but listen to me, Hans," Nathaniel gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Nickolaus is willing to give you a trial, but you have to be honest and face Queen Elsa." Hans sharply inhaled.

"The Queen is coming here?!" Nathaniel dropped his hand.

"She arrived earlier today." Hans bowed his head. Nathaniel turned to Alexander.

"Alex, go see how the others are. I'm sure that they've gotten what they've needed from the Queen." Hans and Nathaniel watched as the twelfth prince left the room. A pregnant pause fell between the pair until Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"Hans, I uh... Heard a rumor about Queen Elsa."

"What?" Nathaniel was playing with his fingers, like he always did when he was anxious.

"Can she really...?"

"Control snow and ice? Yes." The youngest tugged at the edge of his glove, reminding himself that he was still on his hand, keeping the flame in. Nathaniel opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it and closed it again. He swallowed and stood.

"I'll see you soon, Hans. Remember," He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can trust me." With that he left the cell.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! I got such an awesome response to this story. :3 Thanks guys! You see Elsa and some of the other brothers in this one. Most of the brothers that are important will appear the most so don't worry if you lose track of who's who. Without a farther a due, here is the second chapter. I only own my Ocs, Happy reading!

* * *

To say that Elsa was uncomfortable was a massive understatement. Here she was in the Southern Isles, far away from Arendelle and her sister. Everything familiar to her was so very far away, but she knew that she had to do this, not only for herself, but for Anna too. He had hurt her and it was Elsa's job, both as Anna's sister and her Queen that she had to make it right. The Snow Queen gazed out the window of the carriage, lost in her thoughts when it came to a halt. The footman came around and helped the Queen out of the carriage. When she looked up, she saw a man that was only a few years her senior with dark brown hair that was standing on the marble stairs of the palace. He wore a suit of black and gold with a deep purple scarf around his neck. He bowed when he spotted Elsa exit the carriage.

"Queen Elsa. I am honored to make your acquaintance, I am Sebastian, the third son." Elsa gave an elegant curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian offered his hand to her.

"My brothers await."

* * *

The uncomfortable feeling that Elsa felt didn't subside once she was within the castle of the brothers. If anything, the uncomfortable feeling grew. Sebastian seemed to sense her unease and gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"For what it is worth, your Majesty, you are very brave to come here." She gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian met her eyes and she almost sharply inhaled. He had the same forest green eyes as Hans.

"I know that my youngest brother had wronged you and your sister, and I have to admire the fact that you came all this way." Elsa looked down at the hem of her skirt.

"I had to do this. For both myself and my sister." The third prince merely grunted and did not say anything more until they reached the doors of the throne room. The guards gave a bow to the pair of royals and opened the sand wood doors. Elsa was amazed by the sheer beauty of the room. Tapestries of brilliant colors hung on the walls been the elegant stain glass windows. At the end of the hall, above the large golden throne was, what Elsa presumed to be the king's coat of arms. The Snow Queen was pulled from her thoughts when Sebastian gently pushed her towards the end of the hall. He leaned closer to her.

"Understand, Majesty, that patience is a virtue that my brother does not possess." He gave a slight wink and she nodded, walking slightly faster then she was before. Elsa was surprised when she saw that the man sitting on the throne, under the king's coat of arms was a man not much older then her with thick black hair that was neatly combed. His eyes were closed as if he was either asleep or deep in thought. Sebastian let go of her hand and bowed with his hand over his chest.

"She has arrived, brother." The king of the Southern Isles opened his eyes and Elsa felt slightly unnerved by the fact that his eyes were a dark brown when they fell on her. Despite her unsteadiness, Elsa curtsied in respect. What surprised her was the fact that the king smiled lightly and stood.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa." She felt her cheeks heat up when he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"I am King Nickolaus." Elsa dropped her hand at her side and nodded.

"It is a pleasure." Nickolaus turned back to his throne and gestured to a smaller throne to his left.

"Please, sit." Elsa did as she was told and folded her hands on her lap. Nickolaus turned to her and gave her a slight smile.

"Please understand, Majesty, I appreciate you coming all this way." Elsa only nodded and looked forward. Slowly, more men began to file into the room and Nickolaus introduced each as one of his brothers. Once each brother was introduced, he took a place beside either Nickolaus or Elsa depending on his place in the line of inheritance. Elsa found that she was having a difficult time keeping track of all the names.

"I'm amazed that you can keep track of everyone." She remarked and Nickolaus and the second brother, Jacob chuckled.

"Imagine how my father felt. Everyone of us is different in personality, looks, interests. We may all be brothers, but we are each unique in our own sense." Jacob scoffed.

"We're not all blood brothers." He muttered, which earned him an elbow to the ribs by Sebastian and a glare from Nickolaus. Elsa gave the second prince a look of confusion.

"What do you mean by that, prince Jacob?" Jacob opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Sebastian.

"What my brother means is, the four eldest sons are only related to the younger brothers by the blood of our father, the former king." Elsa blinked.

"Half brothers?" Nickolaus nodded and cleared his throat.

"Moving on," His eyes scanned over the throne room and set on an empty spot between the tenth son and the twelfth son.

"Alexander, where is Nathaniel?" Nickolaus asked and the man addressed as Alexander gave a shrugged.

"He was with Hans the last time I saw him, Nickolaus." Jacob gave a soft snort.

"He's probably taken to his quarters because he doesn't want to see his beloved little brother take his punishment." He muttered, making Sebastian elbow him again. Elsa noticed Nickolaus' hands tighten on the arm rests of the throne and his jaw set. Sebastian stepped forward.

"I'll go and retrieve him, my king." Nickolaus just nodded and Sebastian stepped out of the room. The silence that settled was awkward for Elsa. She couldn't help but think about how back at the coronation when she tried talking to Anna for the first time in years. After enduring a few more minutes of painful silence, Sebastian reappeared with a man was that only a few years older then Anna. His eyes were downcast, his dark red hair falling in front of his face. From what Elsa could see, he also had a faint beard on his chin. The newest prince stood next to Alexander and Sebastian took his place by Jacob. Nickolaus gave the red hair a glare before looking forward.

"Bring him in." He commanded coldly. The guard nodded and Elsa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Not a moment later, HE came through the doors.

Hans...


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I've returned everyone for the second time today! :D I'm so pleased with the amount of positive feedback I am getting. :3 It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. And in reply to SexySlytherin911 (Awesome pen name BTW): X3 I've had lots of practice. Also, Mwhahahah! The dreaded cliffhanger. :D

I only own my Ocs, and I dare you not to feel back for Hans in this one.

* * *

His head was bowed, the fire red hair hiding his eyes as he was led up the hall by a guard pulling on a thick iron chain. The white coat he had was missing and both his vest and purple scarf were absent as well. Elsa felt her insides contort when she saw him walk down the hall in such a submissive way. He wasn't the prince that she had met over a year ago that had been brimming with confidence. Now, he was just a pathetic man that seemed ready to face death if that was the punishment. Elsa looked down to see a thin layer of ice forming on her lap and she took a breath.

'Stay calm, he can't hurt me.' She reminded herself and sure enough, the ice retreated. Hans was pushed to one knee and she saw him give the man a weak glare.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles." Nickolaus began in a regal voice.

"You stand accused of attempted regicide and treason. How do you plead?" The youngest prince was silent before he gave a grunt.

"Guilty." That made Elsa blink. He wasn't going to deny it? Elsa noticed the son that was called Nathaniel was refusing to look at Hans as he stood with his arms behind his back. Nickolaus straightened.

"What compelled you to commit these crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Hans' head snapped up, his mouth pulled back to bare his teeth in a threatening way.

"Why do you think, Nickolaus?! I despite it here! I always have and I always will!" He snapped. The sixth son, Harry fingered his sword, but Nickolaus gave him a stern look, before turning back to Hans, who had a burning look in his eyes.

"How long?" Hans blinked.

"How long have you hated it here?" Hans boldly stood which made the guards jump to defend the king.

"Since I was younger. I was alone and no matter what anyone did, I was a nobody. Just the unlucky thirteenth prince that would never be anything more then an extra." Harry growled.

"Know your place, idiot." Hans' hands clenched tightly.

"Harry, don't be so cruel." Andrew, his twin brother tried to reason with him but Harry just brushed him off.

"You always were nothing more then a loose cannon. You're even more of a failure then you were then!"

"Harry!" Sebastian snapped, glaring at the brunette, but Harry ignored him.

"You're nothing more then a waste of time!"

"SHUT UP!" Hans roared, the chain that had been holding his hands snapped and what surprised everyone in the room were the flames that burned through the thin fabric of the prince's white gloves and started to devour the carpet. Nickolaus stood from the throne and Elsa looked at Hans in surprise as he stood beyond the wall of flames. Hans then turned and dashed out of the throne room.

"Get some water to put out the fire." Nickolaus ordered. Elsa was still reeling from the event. She never knew that he had powers, and she never would have guessed either.

"Nathaniel! Wait!" She looked up to see the prince from before run out the way Hans did. Before she could stop herself, Elsa took off after him, ignoring the calls of both the King and the third prince.

* * *

"Hans! Stop!" He heard Nathaniel calling for him, but Hans didn't stop. He couldn't go back and face them again. They wanted him gone, so that is what they would get. Hans left the city and stopped, trying to decide which way to go. There was the bay to the right, but Hans dismissed the option of escape by sea. Where would he go? Besides, no ship would let him sail with them. Swallowing lump in his throat, he ran to his left, towards the brutal plains where no one would think to look for him.

* * *

"Hans!" Nathaniel stopped once he was outside the city in time to see the form of his brother becoming a speck on the horizon as he disappeared into the plains. Nathaniel panted and watched until the white of Hans' shirt disappeared completely.

"Hans..." Nathaniel sat there for a long time until a soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and scrambled to his feet when he saw Queen Elsa standing there.

"Queen Elsa! I-I didn't see you." Elsa just brushed him off.

"It's alright, Prince..." He lightly smiled.

"Nathaniel, the eleventh prince." Nathaniel bowed to her and she looked out the way his eyes had been looking a moment earlier.

"I never knew..." She muttered and Nathaniel nodded, casting a sad look in the direction the youngest prince had gone.

"He hid it well." He replied, before he gave his head a shake.

"Come, let us head back to the castle." He offered a hand to her which she gracefully took and followed the prince back towards the city.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hi everyone! So this took a little bit because I wasn't sure how to go about doing this chapter, but I figured it out eventually with the help of Youtube. :3 Here's the video that I'm talking about, go check it out, it's super great.

watch?v=nf3jkvXnUTg

The song is Where I want to be from chess, sung by Josh Groban. I only own my characters and thanks for all the positive feedback. Thanks guys and happy reading!

* * *

Hans didn't stop running until he was sure that he wasn't being followed. By then, the prince had made it to a rocky hill that looked over the city that he had come from. Hans stopped and looked down on the city. All his brothers were down there, and so was she. Hans gave his head a shake before turning away.

"Who needs a dream? Who needs ambition? Who'd be the fool, in my position?" Hans looked down at the charred ruins of his gloves. They were burned through the fingers, and they were charred black from his little outburst. Hans sighed as he tore the gloves off and burned them to ashes.

'I've always feared my powers. They were bringers of destruction, but now...' Hans couldn't help but wave his hands about, making small fires form and dance in his palm, smirking as he did so.

'The flames have a sort of beauty in them.' Hans looked back at the city again.

"Once I had dreams, now they're obsessions. Hopes became needs, lovers possessions." Anna came to mind at that. He wanted to be king so badly that he was willing to hurt an innocent, wide-eyed princess in order to get what he wanted. Now that he thought about it, Anna was unique in her own right, just like the Queen. Hans froze. The Queen, what he wouldn't give to love her... Wait. Hans bellowed a curse, slapping his forehead.

'What I thinking?! She's probably afraid of me now.'

"Then they move in, oh so discreetly." The prince turned away from the view below and towards the rocky ledge. He wondered if he could create a palace with his powers like the Queen had. Hans imagined a large gate and he smiled when a gate formed out of lava, topped with a crimson jewel.

"Slowly at first, smiling too sweetly." He walked through the gate, shutting it behind him.

"I opened doors, they walked right through them." He thought of his brothers. He had gone out of his way to prove to them, particularly Jacob that he wasn't useless. That he wasn't just a waste of time, but no matter how he tried, or what he did, nothing worked. Jacob just continued to mock him and treat him like he was less then human, just as he always did.

"Called me their friend." That made him scoff.

'I don't have any friends.' He added bitterly.

"I hardly knew them, now I'm..." Hans looked down at his simple attire. He wondered, could he change that. With a stomp of his foot, his boots became decorated with ornate golden patterns, his pants received an orange stripe up the leg, the white shirt turned black and Hans imagined a coat like the one he always wore, only it was crimson with orange flaps with more gold detailing on the collar. Hans smirked when he saw his new look.

'Much better.'

"Where I want to be and who I want to be and doing all I said I would and yet I feel I haven't won at all..." He conjured up an obsidian staircase that climbed up the steeper part of the rocky hill and he raced up it.

"Running for my life in case and never looking back in case there's someone right behind me, shoot me down and say he always knew I'd fall." Hans stepped up to a flatter part of the hill and thought of Harry and what he had told him at the trial.

'You're nothing more then a waste!' That made him scoff again.

'Who's the one with powers, Harry?'

"When the crazy wheel slows down. Where will I be? Back where I started." He could feel the magma under the surface that was just waiting its chance to be free. He thought the time before he went to Arendelle, he had tried other ways to have his brothers at least acknowledge him, but when that didn't work he always ended back where he had began.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining.

Times have been good.

Fast, entertaining.

But what's the point? If I'm concealing, not only love, all other feeling."

Again, Hans thought of Anna and the time they had spent together. He actually felt happy to have someone to talk to besides Nathaniel. Even if Hans knew that he was going to use her innocence to his advantage, he was in fact happy to be around her. Though, he had trained himself not to feel anything, not even love.

"Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and doing what I always said I would and yet I feel I haven't won at all." Hans started to create a large castle that resembled the one that he had grown up in, complete with balconies and tapestries of reds, yellows and oranges that were made from the same fabric as his clothing were. Lastly, Hans made himself a throne. Just a simple throne with a crimson back and seat, before he stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the valley.

"I'm running for my life and never looking back, in case there's someone behind me, shoot me down and say he'd always knew I'd fall."

Hans gripped the black balcony and paused. Everything and everyone in his old life meant nothing to him. As far as he was concerned, they could think that he was laying dead on the plains. He didn't care.

"When the crazy wheel slows down." Hans turned from the balcony and walked slowly up to the throne he had created for himself. He brushed his hands over the armrests in awe and smiled. This was his kingdom, where he wanted to be and where he was to remain. This was who he was now and it was who he wanted to be.

"Where will I be..." He sat slowly in the throne.

"Back... Where I started..."


	6. Chapter 5

Me: So sorry, Life got in the way. I'm going back to school in less then a week and the updates will be more random after I go back. I'll try to update again before I go back. Thanks to everyone who has read this, it makes me happy to know that this is so accepted. :3 I only own the brothers.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Nathaniel and Elsa returned to the palace, Elsa and the other princes were ushered out of the room while only Nathaniel and King Nickolaus reminded inside. She could only make out some words from behind the closed doors, but she could hear 'Hans', 'Disgrace' and 'Powers'. Even if Elsa had harbored anger towards the red haired prince, she couldn't deny the twinge of sympathy that she felt towards him. They both hid who they really were from their families and hiding that made them who they are now. Soon the doors opened and everyone, including the Snow Queen was ushered back into the throne room.

"After much thought," Nickolaus began, shooting a look at Nathaniel.

"I've decided to allow Nathaniel, the eleventh brother, a chance to try to reason with our dear youngest brother." Harry gave a groan.

"Why is he going to chase after the little brat?" Nathaniel glared at Harry.

"Don't talking about my brother like that." He snapped, making Harry sneer at him.

"Make me." Nathaniel tensed, but before he could do anything, Nickolaus intervened.

"Enough!" He roared. Elsa almost jumped when the king snarled at the pair of arguing brothers.

"Nathaniel is going to try and bring Hans back and I will allow him one companion to accompany him." Before she could realize what she was doing, Elsa raised her hand.

"I'll go with him." Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure, My Queen?" Sebastian asked and Elsa nodded.

"I'm sure. I can help." Sebastian, Jacob and Nickolaus shared a look before Nickolaus nodded.

"Alright, but you are to stay with Prince Nathaniel at all times." The Snow Queen nodded and gave a respectful curtsy.

"Thank you, King Nickolaus."

* * *

Hans sighed as he stood on the balcony of his palace. The wind howled, ruffling his fiery red locks. He could see the kingdom and the young prince found himself wondering what his brothers were doing.

"They are probably assembling an army now that they know about my powers." He told himself aloud. That was a habit that he developed from being alone all those years and listening to brothers that would often argue. Hans sighed as he left the balcony and shut the doors behind him. The throne that he had created from himself was the only thing that sat in the room. It was elegant and the top of the back looked like the tips of a flame. A small smirk curled his lips as he ran his hand over the arm rest. He had never liked the throne of his father and this was now his throne.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Yea, I know. I haven't updated in a while. Life is being a turd right now. :/ And yes this chapter is mostly filler. Mostly. I only own the brothers. Happy reading!

* * *

Harry watched with a scowl on his face as Nathaniel readied a pair of horses below him. He didn't at all like Nathaniel going after the little cur that was their youngest brother; for all Harry cared, Hans could die out in the wild, at least his blood won't stain their family name any more.

"Ah! My Queen!" Nathaniel bowed as Queen Elsa stepped out clad in riding clothing. Harry had to admit that the queen of Arendelle was something else. She was only a few years younger then Nickolaus and Harry had heard the rumours about her powers. Even though there were some of the brothers that were superstitious, Harry wasn't one of them. He believed what he saw with his eyes.

"Harry! Hey!" Harry growled at his twin, Andrew, who snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Andrew just shrugged and looked down at Nathaniel and Elsa as they prepared to leave.

"You're seething." He started without looking up. Harry didn't reply. He just stared down as the queen and his brother began to ride off away from the palace.

"I'm irritated because our dear brother was stupid enough to send Nathaniel to do a man's job." Andrew hit his twin in the arm.

"If someone other then me heard you say that, that could be taken as treason." Harry snorted.

"I'm a general in his army, do you really think that he would let me face the consequence for treason?" Andrew just shrugged.

"Be that as it may, he has made his choice. You know how he can get if one of us questions him." Harry just grunted again, which in turn made Andrew sigh.

"I'll see you at dinner, Harry." With that, he left the room. Harry just stood on his balcony watching at Queen Elsa and Nathaniel slowly became specks on the horizon.

* * *

"My prince?" Jacob smiled as his wife, Maria walked up next to him as he sat at his desk.

"Yes, My love?"

"I haven't seen you all day, is everything alright?" Jacob sighed through his nose.

"Hans' trial was today and he revealed his true colors." Maria frowned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I've always thought that you are too harsh on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you bully him, you tease him, you don't treat him like a human being." Jacob sighed as he stood up.

"Maria, I know that you dislike how I treat Hans, but I've always done it. If anything Harry-"

"You can't blame Harry. If anything, Nathaniel is the bravest of all of you because he is the only one that would stand up for Hans." She gentle touched his cheek.

"When he returns, try to make up. For me?" Jacob sighed in defeat, giving his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, just for you."

* * *

Nickolaus was in his study when a knock came on his door.

"What?"

"It is me, Brother." Nickolaus looked up as Sebastian entered the study, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Are you sure it is wise to have let Queen Elsa go with Nathaniel?" Nickolaus leaned back in his chair.

"She was the one that volunteered." He pointed out and Sebastian inhaled.

"I am aware of this, but..."

"What is it?" Nickolaus frowned. It was no secret that Sebastian was the one of the elder four to reach out to the younger brothers.

"I suppose..." Sebastian couldn't find the words and the king sighed through his nose as he stood.

"Don't worry, brother. This whole thing is just a minor set-back. Besides, I know that you have heard the rumors about the queen of Arendelle."

"About her powers?" Nickolaus nodded before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't believe them at first, but now that Hans has showed his true nature, I'm not so sure." Sebastian gave a shrug.

"Do you believe what Hans said? That he had hated his life here?" It was the king's turn to shrug.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. If anything, you would be the one to know of the four of us." Sebastian sighed through his nose.

"I never knew. He refused to let me in." Nickolaus gave a meek look.

"At least we won't have to worry about that anymore."


End file.
